


Into the Woods

by plantbro72



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Into the Woods - Freeform, idk how to tag ig hajgdff, uhhhh first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbro72/pseuds/plantbro72
Summary: “Oh? You never heard? Well, there’s a monster in the woods, or the woods is the monster. No one knows.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh first fic babeyyy  
I’m nervous to post writing bc i really dont wrote that often? but i thought it’d be fun ig sorry the first chapter is so short fahdfhkh  
uhhh mineblr: @demiguy-ocelot (this is probs where ill answer stuff for the into the woods au)  
Thanks so much for reading!! Criticism is appreciated but like,,, dont be mean about it?? thank you! i hope you enjoy!!

A small breeze of wind woke him. He could hear water moving near, there were crickets and frogs chirping, too. Everything was too loud. He reached for his headphones, hoping to block out the noise.  
“Hello! Who are you?,” a soft accented voice rang out, “You’re new here, right?” The owner of the voice stepped into view, bending over Taurtis, making eye-contact. He had honey-colored hair, light freckles splashed his face. His glasses were cracked on the right lense, one of his eyes was purple, the other light blue.  
“Oh, yeah…. I’m Taurtis!”  
“Huh, well, Taurtis! Welcome to Evo! I guess you could say I’m the leader here, so I’ll show you around.”  
“…”  
“There are a few rules that you need to know if you plan on staying, though…”  
“Rules?”  
“Yeah, two main ones. Number one: If you see anyone with robes, wings and white eyes, run. Hide in someone’s house if you need to. Don’t let them see you.”  
“And the second one?,” Taurtis curiously asked  
“Oh! Yeah! Do not go into the forest. Just don’t.” The stranger warned.  
“Why? What’s wrong with the forest?”  
“You didn’t ever hear?” He questioned.  
“N...no..”  
“Well, there’s a monster in the forest, or maybe the forest is the monster. No one knows. But, once you’re in the forest, you’re not getting out.”  
“Does anyone know why the forest is so dangerous?”  
“No. Anytime anyone has gone in, like previously said, doesn’t come back. Most of the time, people who disappear are trying to run away from something, or taken.  
Just. Don’t go near the forest if you plan to stay here, okay?”  
“Alright… by the way, I never caught your name…”  
“Ah! I’m sorry, my name’s Grian! Welcome to Evo!”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for memory loss, if this is a trigger for u I’d advise not reading this fic at all lol.

Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the canopy, dimly lighting the forest floor. Dead leaves with golden veins scattered the ground. A small stream ran near.  
Grian pushed himself up to his knees.  
“Hello?” He called, “is anybody there? I’m afraid I’ve gotten lost.” The gentle gurgling of the stream and rustling leaves were the only answer.  
Why am I here, he wondered, wasn’t there someone I was supposed to meet?  
He continued to ponder, he didn’t have a clue as to what happened, he knew he wasn’t here by choice, and he knew he was trying to protect someone… family? Friends? He wasn’t sure… but he was worried about them.  
He looked down at his hand, there was a band there, blue and red. It seemed familiar, but he couldn’t recall why. He knew someone had given it to him, a friend. He forgot who though. He racked his brain for names, but all that came to mind was blue and red and a pair of… headphones?  
It was getting irritating, not remembering. His brain had no right to just forget like that. He sat there longer, ignoring the tempting water in the stream, and continued to think of names. He knew the name, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t say it. He continued to think, and continued to study the bracelet. There was something he was missing, but he didn’t know what. It was like trying to piece a puzzle together with a blindfold on. Impossible.  
He finally caved, and stood up, walking to the stream. He noticed an itch on his back, directly on his shoulder blade. Ignoring it, Grian continued walking to the stream. It was further than he expected, and had a strange color to it, though he couldn’t tell what. There was something strange about the way it felt too, nothing incorrect at first, but the longer he looked at it, the more off it felt. This area felt wrong and the more he thought about it, the more wrong the entirety of the woods felt.  
He surveyed his other surroundings. There wasn’t anything wrong.. at least… at first. But, the longer he stared at the tree bark or the leaves on th eground, the more unnatural it felt, just like the stream. Trees were streaked with gold, or silver, to bright to be natural, and the ground breathed. The ground moved, similar to an earthquake, but to methodical to be a diasasterous situation, though that was impossible, wasn’t it? It was almost a rocking sensation. It was alien and out of the ordinary for him, but almost calming in a way.  
And then, he heard a voice, one he did not recognize.  
“Alright! We’re almost there! Just past this… island? Thing?”  
Grian grabbed a stick, though it wouldn’t do much for him if (they? Is it a group?) Were hostile. And hid behind a tree, hoping no one could see him.  
Footsteps came closer, an voices were louder. There were multiple people talking over each other. Definitely a group, though he didn’t know large, and he didn’t dare peek out of his hiding place, lest one of the group members saw him. They continued the walk towards where he was hidden, slashing through the stream, not particularly concerned about the noise and disruptions they were causing.  
He gripped the stick harder. Trying to remember if the woods had any bandits or mobs. Tried to search every inch of his forgetful mind, but it failed, and he couldn’t recall any details.  
The footsteps stopped. They stopped moving, stopped dead in their tracks. No talking, no muttering, peaceful, calm-before-the-storm silence filled the air, only the rustling of tree branches and distant caws of crows could be heard. Then, one footstep, another, and another, very slowly, like a cat ready to pounce. The tension was pulled tight, a band waiting to snap. They stopped. Right behind the tree, behind Grian’s only protection, and as he held the stick and the bracelet close to his heart, the stranger drew closer. Then stopped again.  
Really? It’s not that hard to walk to an unarmed, lost man in your middle of a forest, Grian thought, scowling to himself, This is practically torture.  
He thought of his options as the other stopped,  
I should run, right now.  
Grian took a small step forward, but then was stopped by a voice.  
“Hello. I’ve already seen you, you weren’t hidden to well. I’d advise not running, as it would probably be smarter to be in a group.”  
Grian didn’t process any of this as he stepped out from the tree, still holding the stick. The man in front of him was fairly tall. He had a helmet on, and wore a god-awful green suit(?) The only visible part of his face were his eyes, slightly squinted and studying him, they drooped slightly, like he hadn’t slept for ages, and were a vibrant cobalt.  
“Hello again! I suppose I should properly introduce myself! I’m Xisuma, or just X. I take it you’re also lost?”  
Grian nodded.  
“Oh, pity, I guess we are too… W-“ a chorus of comments and jeers cut him off, nothing very elligble, but enough to get the gist of ‘thos group is lost, and have no idea where to go’.  
X cleared his throat, “As I was saying,” he went on “We’re a group of people who have found ourselves trapped in the woods, and it looks as though you’ve just recently arrived?”  
Grian nodded, slower this time, not wanting to appear rude, but also not knowing what to say.  
“Oh, well, if you need anything, just give us a call!”  
Grian thought for a moment before responding.  
“Um… actually ... is there anyway I could come with you right now? I dont want to be any trouble, but I can't figure out where I was before…”  
“Of course! There’s no trouble at all! We’d be happy to have you…” X trailed off, waiting for a name.  
“I’m Grian, by the way!” Grian said with a slight nervous laugh.  
“Well then, right now we’re heading towards our new land! It should be right over this stream, so we’ll be able to set up base there. And, welcome to the group!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taurtis had never planned on going into the Woods, they were dangerous, after all. Then Grian had disappeared. No warning. No note telling where he was going. And everyone was fucking pissed. He had no right. None. All that was left behind was a four word note, found on the ground.  
“Don’t come after me -G”  
It made it worse. No sentiment, no goodbyes. Just saying how he wanted it, no regard for anyone else. It was selfish, really.  
But. Taurtis missed his friend, and it was quiet in Evo, so he took the only logical course of action, head into the woods, which was really the only place Grian could have just disappeared, and drag Grian back to Evo.  
So, he packed a bag, full of food and water, a blanket and cloak for when it got cold, and a new pair of clothes. Then he was ready. None of his other friends had any clue as to what was going on, he didn’t want to worry them. And so he walked out to the forest.  
“Don’t worry,” he said aloud, trying to calm his nerves, “The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood. There’s no need to be afraid!”  
He didn’t believe himself.  
Nonetheless, he crossed the boundary, and took his first few steps into the Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is done babeyYYY!!! sorry if chapters slow down after this,, i get really busy around winter but i still wanna update intw so ill try my best!!  
and thank you for reading!!!  
mineblr: @demiguy-ocelot


End file.
